Circus Tales
by Italia-Isa
Summary: A circus and a lost relative cause a lot of trouble. [HarmMac, complete]
1. Big news

CIRCUS TALES

Author: Isa

Summary: A circus and a lost (or found?) relative cause a lot of trouble.

Disclaimers: I don't own them (I wish I would, though); I'm just borrowing them for fun. I don't earn any money with it, so please don't sue me.

Author's note: This is my first fan-fic ever so please don't be too hard. Besides, English isn't my mother tongue, I'm only learning it in school. Alright, back to the story: Australia (the ferry) never happened; and Paraguay didn't happen either. Moreover, Chloe, who is about 14 or 15 at that time, hasn't found her father yet. I don't know if that's the case, but in my story Chloe has a room at Mac's place. I apologise for the title, I couldn't think of anything else. Have fun! 

CIRCUS TALES

Friday, 22:12 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie was sitting on the couch in her living room. But at this moment, nobody would have believed she was a member of the United States Marine Corps, since she looked rather like a teenager on a pajama-party, in her red PJs with little ducks on it. The teenager lying next to her was her sister Chloe who spent her holidays with Mac. Mac had taken a day off and they went to the park with Jingo, then went to Beltways for dinner and in the evening they were enjoying a movie together. Just like sisters did, though they weren't sisters in every way. Mac took part in a 'Big Sister-Programme' and Chloe was assigned to her. But by now, they behaved like sisters and trusted each other very much. Mac knew Chloe was almost grown-up, but sometimes she seemed as small and young as the day they met. So Mac wasn't surprised when Chloe had an idea for one of the next days.

Mac stood up to get the DVD out of the player when the film had ended and suddenly Chloe asked:

"Mac… Can we go to the circus?"

Mac answered: "Where did you get that idea from?"

"There was a poster in the park advertising a circus a short drive out of town. I haven't been to the circus for years and I would love to go there. So, can we do it?"

Mac couldn't resist her little sister: "Okay, if you want to, we'll go."

Chloe hugged Mac and said: "Thanks, Mac, that's great!"

Then the girl added: "And we can take Harm with us!"

Her older sister wasn't as enthusiastic as Chloe; above all she didn't want Harm to accompany them.

"But Chloe, we can do that alone, we don't need Harm."

"Oh, come on! He's fun to be with and I'm sure he'll like it. Besides, I want to spend some time with him, too."

With that, the discussion was over.

They both agreed on driving over to Harm the next day to invite him to the circus.

Saturday, 11:00 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

After breakfast, Mac called Harm.

Rabb.

"Hey Harm! It's me."

Morning, Mac.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

Well, I'm free till the afternoon, and then I have a meeting with Bud to prepare a court-martial for Monday. And you?

"We don't know yet. But if you're free now, can we drop by? Chloe wants to ask you something."

Sure, just come over.

"Okay, we'll be there in thirty minutes."

See you!

Chloe had only listened to half of the conversation, but she was happy they could go to Harm this morning. She dressed quickly and then they drove off.

10:29 local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr., heard a knock on his door and went to open it. In front of him he found Mac, his best friend, his soul mate, the woman he loved, and her little sister Chloe. He greeted them and they entered.

After offering them some tea he wanted to know:

"Okay, Chloe, I heard you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"

Chloe replied: "Are you free next Saturday?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Mac and I wanna go to the circus and we want you to come with us!"

"The circus?" Harm said astonished.

Mac interfered with the conversation: "Yes, the circus. Chloe got the idea when we were in the park yesterday and I really like it!"

Harm wasn't that easy to convince: "I don't know… That's not the kind of activity I prefer."

They both begged him and when they looked at him imitating puppies, he laughed and finally gave in.

Mac and Chloe stayed a little while at Harm's to chat with him and then they head to buy three tickets for the performance on Saturday. Afterwards they went home again to spend the rest of the day being lazy.

The next week passed fast. Mac went to work every morning and returned in the afternoon. In the meantime Chloe read books, watched TV, listened to music, surfed in the internet and leafed through photo albums in which she found many pictures of Harm and Mac together, sometimes with their godson AJ. Every time Chloe looked at this kind of photos, her sister and the man she was in love with, she had to smile. They were made for each other, but they just didn't realise it, she thought.

In the evenings, Mac and Chloe watched movies or just sat on the couch and talked for hours.

Friday, 19:47 local  
JAG Headquarter  
Falls Church, Virginia

Mac had to stay at work longer that day. She was ordered to help Bud with a case he couldn't handle alone because it was too much work to do. She was sitting in her office reading through files when all of a sudden her phone rang. Mac wondered who would be calling at that time. 'It can only be Chloe. But she knows I'm going to be late.' She answered:

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie"

…

"Yes, she's at my place at the moment."

…

"What?"

…

"But we all thought he was dead!"

…

"Okay, I'll tell her. When does he want to meet her tomorrow?"

…

"Okay, thank you."

She hung up the phone and thought about the news for a moment.

Then she stood up, when to Bud's desk and told him she had some personal business. He didn't ask what that was and so she left the office.

-----------------

So tell me, do you want more? - Isa


	2. Meet Harmon Rabb

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy :) Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

-----------

20:37 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Chloe was watching TV when Mac arrived. She noticed at once that something was wrong with her bigger sister.

"Hey Mac! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Mac sat down and the couch and replied: "Yeah, something like that… Come here, Chloe, I have to talk to you."

Chloe joined her, now a little worried.

"Okay, tell me."

"When I was at the office earlier, I got a phone call. It was an admiral from the 'USS Liberty'. He told me that he has a Lieutenant on his ship who… who is your father."

"What?"

"Yes, Chloe, at first I couldn't believe it either, but it's true. They did a genetic test on both you and him. He is your father."

Chloe didn't say anything. Her mind was misty. All the thoughts spun through her head.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Mac was extremely worried by now, since her sister was becoming paler every minute.

"Yeah", Chloe whispered in response. "I'm gonna be okay."

"You sure? Because there is another thing I have to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"Your father is in the country at the moment, in Virginia, and wants to meet you tomorrow – only if you agree, of course."

"Yes, I want to meet him. I would like to know why he never called or visited me" Chloe said.

"Well, the admiral also told me your father didn't know about you. Your mom never told him."

"Wow… That's a lot of news!"

Mac answered: "Yes, I know. Do you wanna talk?"

"No, thanks Mac. I just want to go to my bed right now."

"Okay. Get some sleep. Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? I mean, there will be a social worker to take care of you, but I can be there, too."

"No, I can do that alone. I think I have to. I have dreamt of meeting my dad for years, and now it finally happened. Besides, I don't want you to miss the circus show."

"I won't go to the circus without you."

Chloe almost ordered: "Yes, you will! You can go with Harm."

Mac finally gave in and Chloe stood up.

"Chloe, you have to pack some things up. The social worker will pick you up at 3 p.m. to take you to your father and afterwards to a hotel. The day after tomorrow you will return."

"Okay. Good night, Mac."

"Good night."

Saturday, 14:55 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Both Mac and Chloe were waiting for the social worker to arrive. Two minutes after three o'clock Miss Lisa Henderson, as she introduced herself, knocked at the door to pick Chloe up.

Mac and Lisa talked a few minutes and they all went to their cars together, because Mac wanted to drive to Harm. She said:

"I still have to tell him you won't be coming with us."

"Tell him I'm really sorry. I hope he doesn't mind…"

"He wont, I'm sure. And now go!" Mac added with a smile: "Or you will be late."

"Bye!"

"Good luck, little sister!"

15:30 local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

Harm had been sitting on his couch for a while now. He thought about the woman he loved most in the world and their upcoming date. 'It is not a date!' a voice in his head called. 'Yeah, but it be as wonderful as a date' he thought. 'Thanks Chloe she wanted me to go with them. Mac would never have asked me.' He had been looking forward to this evening the whole week. He still wasn't sure what to wear. On the one hand, he wanted to look good, but on the other hand, the circus isn't really a clean place. He needed something nice and appropriate.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened up to find Mac standing there.

"Hey Mac! Where's Chloe?"

He let her in.

"She won't be coming this evening."

"What? Why?"

They sat down and Mac told him the whole story.

Harm was silent for a while but then said:

"Well, it seems we have to go alone."

He wasn't really sad about it, but he liked Chloe and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Yeah, we will" Mac replied.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes more and then talked about work, their lives and everything that came to their mind.

At quarter past six Harm asked "Are you hungry?" though he already knew the answer.

"I'm starving!" Mac answered laughing.

"Like ever… What do you think of stepping by at Beltways before the show?" He wanted to light her mood.

"Beltways? Since when do you eat at Beltways?" She was absolutely surprised.

"Well, I don't. But I thought I could make an exception today."

"Alright then, let's go!"

He laughed, too, and they put their coats on.

A few minutes later they were on the way to Mac's favourite eating place.

18:53 local  
Beltways  
Washington, D.C.

Mac and Harm sat at a little table in the back corner, before them a big burger and a salad.

Mac teased him: "I can't believe you're eating your vegetarian things even here!"

"I'm here with you but you won't get me to eating that stuff!" he replied and pointed at her burger.

They both laughed as their conversation turned out to be about their diet habits again.

A while later they stood up and made their way back to the car to head for the circus.

------

Okay, that's it. For now anyway. ;)


	3. The circus

And chapter number three! Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Thanks you all! Enjoy.

---------

19:45 local  
Circus site  
Washington, D.C.

As they exited the car, Mac noticed they still had the third ticket. Harm had an idea.

"We can give it to one of the kids here so he or she doesn't have to buy a ticket."

"Yes, let's do that."

Inside the tent Harm told Mac to search for their seats whereas he would be there in a few. She wondered what he was about to do but did as she was told.

A little later Harm returned with a huge portion of candy floss in his hand. She laughed at the sight and thanked him as he handed it to her.

Their seats were in the front row and as soon as the show began, everyone around them was silent.

During the first part, they really enjoyed themselves. They watched horses, acrobats at the trapeze and on a rope and even tigers. It was very exiting.

After one hour, there was a break of twenty minutes. Most people left the tent, but Mac and Harm stayed in there.

Next to them sat a little girl, about five years old, and her mother. The woman had bought a toy from the circus for her daughter, a shining tiger, before the performance. Now, the mother was searching for something in her bag and the girl, everyone called her Tina, was playing with her tiger. Suddenly, she was distracted by something and dropped her toy. She bend down to pick it up again, but then realized it had fallen through a gap which could be found in every row.

Tina started to cry. Her mother saw immediately what had happened and tried to calm Tina.

"Don't cry. It's only a toy…"

"But I want it back!"

"I know darling, but we can't afford to buy another one. It's just too expensive."

At that, Tina cried even more.

Harm and Mac had watched the scene. Mac was reminded of never being able to get a new toy or anything else she had longed for. All she had had was a father that screamed at her and hit her and a mother that abandoned her. Harm watched Mac. She looked sad, so Harm figured she remembered her childhood. He wanted to help her, to comfort her, but he didn't know how. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You want her to get another one, don't you?"

Mac, still in thoughts, just nodded.

Harm stood up and went to the next sale stand. He returned with a new tiger and gave it to the child. The mother was touched and simply said "Thank you".

Harm answered "You're welcome" and went back to Mac who watched the girl beaming with joy. As he approached her, Mac was smiling broadly and thanked him, too. Both were very happy, Mac because the little girl was happy and Harm because Mac was happy. The show continued.

Mac leaned her head against Harm's shoulder and they both enjoyed the closeness. When the clown appeared, Mac couldn't stop laughing and Harm watched her. 'She is so beautiful when she's happy. I don't want her to get hurt ever again. I would give anything and everything for her and her happiness. She is my life. I wish we could make it work between us.'

Mac noticed Harm gazing at her, stopped laughing and stared back at him. They exchanged a deep glance, both sunken in each other's eyes. They broke eye contact after a few minutes, both smiling lightly, and turned to the show again. But they couldn't resist the urge to gaze at each other from time to time during the whole performance, enjoying themselves even more.

At about half past ten the show was over. The masses made their way back to the parking lots. So did Mac and Harm, too. They went to Harm's car in comfortable silence. When they arrived there, Harm opened the door to let Mac get in, and then he went to his side. Mac smiled all the time feeling very flattered by his behaviour. Though they were ready to go, Harm didn't start the engine. Mac looked at him and their eyes locked in another long, deep glance. Mac interrupted the silence by whispering:

"I loved this evening, thank you for everything."

Harm replied with a hoarse and soft voice: "Yeah, it was great…"

They continued their glance and started to get closer. They slowly drew closer and closer to each other until they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Harm slightly touched Mac's lips with his and then started to draw away, but Mac placed her hand onto his neck and pulled him closer again, kissing him with so much passion it took his breath away. He was surprised at first, but then just kissed her back. After a while both finally stopped. They exchanged one last glance and then Harm drove off. The drive to Mac's apartment was done in complete silence. Arriving at her place, he gently accompanied her upstairs.

-----

So, you want more?


	4. Chloe

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I completely forgot to check my mail. :S Thanks again for all of the reviews, you're great! Now enough brabbling, I know you wanna read. ;) Number four.

----------

23:42 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

As soon as they were inside and Harm had closed the door, Mac pulled him to a kiss again. As they parted, their bodies where still very close and they rested the foreheads together.

"I love you, I have since the day we met" Mac said simply, expressing all the dammed up feelings in only a few words.

Harm replied breathlessly: "Me too. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Mac exhaled audibly and then laughed: "I can't believe it took a circus to get us to saying that!"

Harm just kissed her again, a kiss not only full of love and desire, but of hopes and expectations.

When Mac slowly dragged him to the bedroom, Harm hesitated a second, but Mac pulled him further, still kissing him. So he decided to 'give in' and they disappeared into the bedroom.

Sunday, 11:14 local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Chloe silently turned her key in the door and slowly opened it. As she had not heard a noise she figured Mac was still asleep and she didn't want to wake her sister up. Inside the apartment she noticed Harm's shoes lying on the floor and since he wasn't lying on the couch a thought came to her mind. 'They didn't…' She was curious to know what had happened and therefore made her way to Mac's bedroom. What she discovered made her smile happily: There they were, lying in Mac's bed, cuddled together, both asleep.

Mac woke up, remembered the night and placed a kiss on Harm's cheek. She didn't notice her little sister watching her.

Harm awoke, too, and beamed at the woman in his arms. Suddenly he realized Chloe was stood in the door frame. Mac followed his glance and found Chloe grinning at them.

Chloe said: "So, you finally made it, yeah?"

Mac shouted, half angry, half laughing: "Chloe, get out of here!"

"Okay, I'm already gone."

Chloe left the room but Harm and Mac could hear her jumping through the apartment happily.

They smiled at each other for a while and then Harm started to talk:

"Mac – Sarah… I would like to wake up with you like this every morning for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

This question had given him a hard time and when Mac inhaled sharply, he feared she could refuse. But then she began to smile broadly and answered "Yes."

Only one simple word, three letters, that meant everything to him and changed their lives forever.

They laid in their bed a little longer and finally got up, Harm putting on his boxers and Mac a pair of shorts and a top.

Harm went into the bathroom heading for the shower and Mac walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast only to find Chloe there staring at her with pure joy in her eyes.

Mac decided to tease Chloe a bit and therefore didn't say anything. Chloe waited impatiently but then realized that her big sister wouldn't start.

"Mac! Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What did you two do tonight? What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she teased again.

Chloe became slightly angry: "Oh, come on, Mac!"

Mac gave in.

"Alright… Well, you saw us and I'm pretty sure you can imagine what we did last night."

"That's not what I'm talking about! Or is this everything…"

Mac decided not to tease her any longer; besides, she desperately wanted to talk to somebody about it.

"Okay, come here" she said.

They sat down on the couch, Chloe watching Mac with big eyes.

"I have to tell you something. Last night, Harm and I went to the circus, just like we had planned. But when we got into the car to drive home, there was something between us. I can't describe it. It just felt wonderful. We stared at each other and then… then we kissed."

Chloe let out the breath she had subconsciously been holding.

Mac continued: "Well, one thing led to another, and then you stepped in this morning."

Chloe sensed that this wasn't all Mac wanted to say, so she encouraged her sister: "And…"

Mac's smile grew bigger.

"And a few minutes ago, he proposed to me!"

Chloe just embraced Mac and whispered in her ear:

"That was something I've dreamt of for such a long time now!"

Mac, with tears in her eyes, also whispered: "Me too."

Mac stopped hugging her little sister to look at her face only to discover tears in Chloe's eyes, too. They both had to laugh at themselves crying.

Harm exited the bathroom to find both girls looking at each other with tear-traced faced.

"Hey, what are you two doing there?"

Chloe stood up, embraced Harm, too, and said:

"I just heard about it and I'm so happy! Congratulations, Harm."

Harm hugged her back. Afterwards they prepared breakfast together, each of them enjoying the events silently.

About fifteen minutes later, at the breakfast table, Harm broke the silence:

"What do you say? We all get out of this apartment this evening and I take my fiancée and my future sister-in-law to a great restaurant?"

"That sounds terrific" Mac answered

Chloe just nodded, her thoughts somewhere else. Harm and Mac were too much in love to notice Chloe's mood had changed, she was quieter.

After breakfast, Chloe disappeared into her room whereas Mac and Harm cleared the table.

"Something's going on with Chloe. I don't know what it is, but she definitely acts different" Mac initiated.

Harm was of the same opinion:

"Yeah, I noticed it, too. She was happy about us at first, but later, during breakfast, she was really silent."

"I better talk to her."

"Okay, go. I'll take care of the dishes."

Mac replied "Thank you", kissed him and then went to Chloe's room. She knocked but got no answer.

"Chloe, I'd like to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Still no one answered.

"I'm coming in now."

Mac opened the door to find Chloe lying on her bed. She closed the door from the inside and sat down next to Chloe on the bed.

--------------------

Well, that was a whole lot of shippering. grins See ya, Isa


	5. A new life

So, finally, this is the last chapter. Enjoy and - if you like it - please review.

------------

"Is something wrong?"

No answer.

"Did _I_ do something wrong?"

Chloe responded: "No, you didn't. I don't know…"

"Is it about your father? How was your meeting?"

"It was really nice, but I don't think I wanna live with him – at least not now."

"So, what is the matter with you then?"

"Nothing. You already have enough trouble now, with your marriage and everything. It's nothing…"

There was sadness in her voice. She hadn't looked Mac in the eyes since she had come in. Mac touched Chloe's chin and pushed it up slightly so Chloe had to look directly at her.

"Chloe, I'm your sister. It will take a hell more to keep me from listening to you or being there for you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I don't want to live at my father's, but I hate living with my stepfather, too. But I could handle returning there until now, because I had you whom I could visit. But now you're getting married and you will probably have children soon. Hence you will have too much to care about so you won't have time for me anymore…" Chloe's voice was only a whisper by now.

"Oh Chloe!" Mac hugged her. "I will always be there for you. You hear me? Always! Yes, I will have much trouble soon, but you're always welcome. I love you. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Mac. I'm feeling stupid right now, like a little girl that complains about silly stuff…"

"It isn't stupid or silly at all!"

They hugged again and then Mac left, giving Chloe some time alone.

Mac thought: 'I didn't know that she feels that uneasy about her stepfather. I have to talk to Harm, he'll understand.'

Back in the kitchen, Harm was just done with the dishes when Mac returned. He asked in a soft voice:

"Hey you! So, what's the matter with Chloe?"

Mac said, her voice more serious than his:

"I need to talk to you."

They sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Harm wanted to know.

"It's about Chloe. She feels really uncomfortable at her stepfather's. To be honest, she hates it. She just told me. And she told me that she's afraid of not fitting into my life anymore once we get married…"

"But she will always be part of your life! And of mine, too, of course."

Mac sighed. "I know, and that's exactly what I told her. But I don't think she's convinced."

"Well… I have an idea. After our marriage we will have to buy a house anyway, for our horde of children."

Mac had to laugh at the thought of a 'horde of children'.

Harm asked in an insecure voice: "Or don't you want to have kids?"

"Yes, I do. I want plenty of children with you."

Harm kissed her and then said absolutely happy:

"Okay, so how about buying a house with one room more so Chloe could live with us?"

Mac just stared at him, unable to say something, but Harm knew her answer from her eyes, filled with joy, gratitude and above all love.

Mac found her voice: "That would be great."

"What do you think of inspecting houses today? We could take Chloe with us and find out whether she likes them or not. And after deciding on one house, we tell her."

"I'll dress up right now and we can go!" she responded cheerfully and full of enthusiasm.

Harm laughed, then walked to Chloe's room and knocked.

Chloe told him: "Come in!"

He entered and said: "Mac and I wanna inspect houses now to find one for us and we want you to come with us."

Chloe sighed, not half as enthusiastic as Mac before, but she got up and pulled her coat on.

18:56 local  
Outside Georgetown

This was the fourth house they visited, a really huge but very beautiful one. Mac and Harm were standing on the patio enjoying the last sunbeam. Chloe was upstairs.

Mac said to Harm:

"It's wonderful here! I absolutely love this place."

"So you think it's _our_ place?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"I'll ask Chloe if she likes it. Join us in a few minutes so we can talk to her, okay?" she suggested.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs in a little while."

Mac left and headed for Chloe. She found her in a big, light room looking out of the window onto the garden.

"Hey, Chloe!"

Chloe turned round at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Mac, this house is great! You have to take it!"

Even the teenager was exited at the sight of these beautiful premises by now, though she still felt slightly lonely.

"We will" Mac replied. "We only wanted to know your opinion first. Which of the rooms do you like most?"

Chloe answered without any clue:

"I love this one here, it has a wonderful view."

"Well, then chose a colour for the wallpaper."

"What? I get a room of my own here though I won't be here very often?"

As Mac heard Harm's footsteps on the stairs, she smiled. When he appeared behind her, she looked at him for a moment, sending him a silent message. Harm then knew this would be their new home. He addressed to Chloe:

"So, Chloe, you like it here, too?"

"Yes, it's incredible!"

Mac interfered: "So what do you think of…" She made a short pause. "…living here with us?"

Chloe stared at Harm and Mac unbelieving.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course we are!" Harm confirmed.

Chloe's face was tear-stained when she walked to her sister and her future brother-in-law. They embraced each other for a long time.

Finally, they were together, and nothing would separate them

ever again. Finally, they were at home.

FIN

--------------------------------------

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. -- This story came to my mind when I was in a circus with my two little brothers the other day. By the way, I was enjoying it, too, so I thought Chloe wouldn't be too old or too grown-up. The other part was the thing with Chloe being unhappy and lonely. That came to my mind only while writing it. I wasn't sure if it would match with the circus part at first, but I think it's okay. But I would love to have some feedback! Isa


End file.
